<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Perks of Car Trouble by ForgottenStorm87</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30059814">The Perks of Car Trouble</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForgottenStorm87/pseuds/ForgottenStorm87'>ForgottenStorm87</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gundam Wing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Love at First Sight, Mechanics, Meet-Cute, Road Trips</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:09:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>995</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30059814</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForgottenStorm87/pseuds/ForgottenStorm87</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Answer to the Love Reflection March Madness WINGO Challenge Prompt #8 "The Car Broke Down in the Middle of Our Road Trip."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Relena Peacecraft/Heero Yuy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Love Reflection March Madness (2021)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Perks of Car Trouble</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Heero glared at his braided traveling companion as sickly grey smoke curled out from under the hood of his pickup. Duo, for his part, sheepishly shrugged, an awkward grin on his boyish face. </p><p>"Maxwell." Grumbled Wufei from the back bucket seat. "What the hell is wrong with your truck?"</p><p>"Don't look at me! It was running fine yesterday!" Duo held up his hands defensively. </p><p>"Why did I ever agree to go along with you on this road trip?"</p><p>"Because I won those free tickets to the March Madness playoffs." Wufei nearly growled. Not for the first time, Heero kicked himself for agreeing to go as well.</p><p>"Why did we let you take this hunk of junk?!"</p><p>At this point, Heero had had enough of their arguing. Taking out his phone, he looked up the nearest tow-truck service. </p><p>"Auto Kingdom," the gruff old voice on the other end answered.</p><p>"We need a tow to your shop." Heero grudgingly said. Duo and Wufei stared at him, their bickering forgotten. </p><p>"No problem young man. Just tell me where'bouts you're at." Heero did as he asked. "Alright, our driver will be there with the truck in thirty minutes or so." The line went dead.</p><p>"Heero… you called a tow truck?"</p><p>"It's our only choice."</p><p>"But, you never let anyone touch our vehicles!" Heero nearly growled and glared at his friend.</p><p>"You left the tools at the apartment." </p><p>"What?" The color drained from Duo's face as Wufei looked ready for murder.</p><p>"Just go wait in the truck." Heero ordered and the two compiled. </p><p>It wasn't long before the old tow-truck came rumbling up the road. The dark green paint was faded and rust had begun to form in spots. Dents from years of use were evident, but the truck itself was not what caught his eye. Duo let out a low, long whistle directing Heero's attention to the driver.</p><p>Long, honey blonde hair hung in a high ponytail, a ball cap on her head. She wore dirty overalls over a white shirt, her frame slight but though the bulky clothes looked so wrong on her, but could not hide her curves. Thin red lips rested under a proud nose and high cheekbones. Her aqua eyes sparkled in welcome. </p><p>"A woman?" Wufei's comment drew his attention from her. </p><p>"Yes, wu-man. That's right. She is a woman." Wufei growled. </p><p>"Sorry it took so long." She smiled. "I'm Relena Darlian."</p><p>"Long?" Duo put on his most charming smile. "Sweetheart, I could have waited years if it meant meeting a beauty like you." She did not respond, but Heero could swear he saw a slight blush tinge her cheeks as she moved to hook the tow-cable. </p><p>"You boys can ride in the truck with me or in your own." Duo smirked. Heero had no idea why but the idea of Duo sitting with her made his blood boil. </p><p>"I'll ride with you." Heero spoke up. "They'll stay in the truck." Her eyes widened, another slight blush staining her cheeks. Duo began to protest, but the sudden groan of pain told him Wufei took care of his griping.</p><p>"Ok." She looked down and then to her truck. "We should get moving. My uncle is waiting." Heero followed her. As the truck roared to life and they began their way.</p><p>"So," she began. "Road trip?" Heero nodded, not really wanting to talk. "Something you planned for a while?" Heero shook his head.</p><p>"My friend won a contest. We were going to redeem the prize." She nodded this time and glanced in the review.</p><p>"You didn't look like the roadtrip kind." Heero frowned.</p><p>"What do you mean?" She shrugged.</p><p>"I don't know." The corners of her lips turned up slightly. "You just seem more of a solo kind of guy to me."</p><p>"You don't look like a mechanic." Heero retorted.</p><p>"Because I'm a woman?" Heero shook his head.</p><p>"No. Your clothes. They're too big for you, most likely borrowed. Your face and hands lack any sign of grease or dirt and" he paused as she turned to face him. "You carry yourself like a lady."</p><p>"Let me guess, you're a detective?" Heero raised a brow.</p><p>"Mechanic." Her eyes widened.</p><p>"Yet your truck broke down?"</p><p>"It's not mine." </p><p>"I see." She gripped the wheel tighter before drumming her fingers nervously on top of it, biting her bottom lip. Heero found himself shifting in his seat. "Where are you from?" </p><p>"Recita." She nodded. </p><p>"That's quite a drive." </p><p>"Free March Madness tickets seemed worth it." </p><p>"Sounds like fun." She smiled. "Well, I hope we're able to get you on your way quickly, Mr…?" </p><p>"Yuy. Heero Yuy." </p><p>"That's an interesting name. It means 'Only One', right?" His brow raised. </p><p>"Close enough. How did you know?"</p><p>"Well, you were on the right track when you noticed I don't look like a mechanic." She smiled and looked at him. "My guardian owns the shop."</p><p>"Guardian?" She nodded.</p><p>"When my parents died, my brother and I were given into the care of our "uncle" Pagen." She smiled. "He's a dear family friend." </p><p>"I see." </p><p>"Their life insurance left enough for Pagen to send us to private school. I got my degree in business management to try making one element of his job easier." </p><p>"So you're usually behind the desk." She shook her head.</p><p>"Yes and no. On the weekends, my brother and I would help Pagen in the shop with the cars. So I do know how to work on cars. Pagen just wanted more for me."</p><p>"I see." They settled into a comfortable silence and he couldn't help but notice how comfortable he was with her. It felt… natural. He smiled.</p><p>"You know, I'm sorry your trip is delayed but… I'm not sorry your truck broke down on your road trip." He looked at her. </p><p>In Spite of himself, Heero felt the same. He offered a small smile.</p><p>"Me neither." Her eyes widened before a warm smile lit her eyes, and... his heart.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>